Crush on the bodygaurd
by riverandbrishipjisbon
Summary: AU-Kate is a bodyguard and Rick is a famous author in need for one.Kate gets hired to protect the Castle family.But the longer she works for him the more he realizes That he has a major crush on the bodyguard. There are two other story on here about bodyguard Beckett, I haven't read them so my story is based on my fantasy and wishes.
1. Getting the Threat

Chapter 1

**Kate's P.O.V**  
I picked up the paper that was lying on my door mat to see the picture of me stood in front of the singer I was guarding last night. It was 9am and I had only just got in from the job. Being a bodyguard was what I wanted to be ever since I read the article where the bodyguard couldn't protect my favorite artist. I didn't mind the late night so much because I never wanted what happened to happen to anyone. The bodyguard was drugged and the singer was murder. They were never caught. One of the perks of my job was that I got to meet new people all the time and they were famous. One of the downsizes of being the bodyguard was that I was mainly stopping the fans which was okay I guess but they only wanted to see who I was protecting.  
xXx  
This was the third time this week I had come home to a quite house opinion the evening and it was better this way. My mother was out at a friends house usually and my 5 year old daughter Alexis was at a friends house after school having a play date with one of her new school friends. I could get some writing done before anyone came home but this often led to me falling asleep at my desk like I did last night. I had not long since woke up after falling asleep at my desk when I heard a knock at the door. Thinking it would be my mother coming to change her clothes before going to her drama studio I walked over to open it. I stretched, rubbed my eyes and adjusted my shirt before reaching the door. What appeared when I opened it shocked me. It wasn't my mother it was … a box with a white envelope on it addressed to a Richard Castle. Me it was addressed to me?! I took the box inside off my door mat and placed it on the kitchen side whilst I got a drink. I went to go check on Alexis and ask her how her play date had been but I didn't want to wake her so I crept up the stairs and peered into her room pushing the door gently so I could see her. She was fast asleep so I headed back down the stair to open the box that was sat on the counter. I opened the box first, puzzled as to what it could be. Inside were a manuscript and a lot of drawings. I just looked at the title of the manuscript. It read **GOODBYE RICK** in bold letters.


	2. Meeting Each Other

Ch.2  
Rick quickly picked up his phone and dialed the NBA (National Bodyguard Association. It rang twice before they picked up saying,"Hello I am Meranda you have just called The National Bodyguard Association How may I help you?" Rick thought they would have a fake answer machine,but That didn't matter what mattered is his and his family's safety. "Yes I was calling to Get a bodyguard."Rick said."For How long sir?"Meranda asked."3 years max."Rick said."Okay,Sir would You like a female or a male?"Meranda asked."I would like a female please."Rick said."Sir if you come by tomorrow she will be here waiting for you in the waiting room."Meranda said."Will do,Talk to you tomorrow."Rick said and hung up

xXx

I saw my wall lighting up so I walked over and slid my finger across Meranda then came across the screen."Hello Kathrine you have a new person to protect His name is Richard Castle You will be staying with him and being his bodyguard for max 3 years."Meranda said."Um,Okay..I will go get packed"I said and slid my finger the other way to end the call.I walked over to my bookshelf and pushed a book in and slid to the left.I walked in and took a rifle a AK47 a glock 17 and a 9 caliber. I.I then went over to the bullets and grabbed enough for each gun to last 4 soon as I walked out My weapons vault closed.I grabbed my bag and put it by my door.I then went and packed My clothes hair products,and bathroom essentials.I put that in a suitcase and but if my duple bag full of weapons.I went over to my kitchen and went over to the silverware drawer and pulled out my gun from under it.I then went into my bedroom but my gun on the nightstand and when my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. Morning With Rick's Point Of View  
I woke up to sound of Unicorn is My dog that Alexis named,Unicorn is this a big white German Shepard. I walked out to the living room to see Alexis playing fetch."Hey baby girl can daddy have a kiss?"I smiled and kissed my cheek."Hey baby Daddy Is going to go pick up our bodyguard so Gram is in charge,And I am taking Unicorn."I nodded and got up and kissed Unicorn on her head and we left.I put Unicorn in the passengers seat and I was in the driver.I put the seat belt around Unicorn and I put mine on and we were off. Kate's work still Rick's Point Of View  
I walked in and there was the most beautiful women had a duple bag and a suitcase,she must be working for another that person is headed towards me."Hey Can I pet your dog?"She asked."Sure."I said she smiled and started to ruffle her fur."What is her name?"She asked."That Is Unicorn."I said."Unicorn?"She asked."Yeah My daughter decided to name her Unicorn her Full name is Unicorn Fluffy Castle."I said."Hi I am Kathrine Beckett but everyone calls me Kate."She said."Her name is even perfect!"I thought man I was falling hard."Hi I am Richard Castle But everyone calls me Rick."I said."Hi Rick,Now that I heard your name I think you should know that I am your bodyguard."She said."Okay,Here let me get these for you."I smiled and I gladly took her then walked out to the sat in the drivers seat,I in the passengers seat, and Unicorn laying on the back we had our seat belts on We took off For My loft.I took 10 minutes to get there but it felt like only a few minutes. We got out She grabbed Unicorn and I grabbed her bags."Hello L.T."I said walking into my building.L.T is the she was walking the wind caught her hair and her hair flew to the back causing her to look even more I was in head over heels for this women.


End file.
